


Tan cerca...

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bañados por las luces estroboscópicas y envueltos en la música, es tocar la libertad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan cerca...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni los gemelos Kaulitz son míos, yep.

**Tan cerca…**

 

—Tomi… —Murmura Bill a sabiendas de que el ruido a su alrededor no le permitirá a su gemelo escuchar nada. Es noche de sábado y se encuentran en el Kriget, el bar de moda en Los Angeles, hombro con hombro al lado de por lo menos un centenar de personas que sin saber o sin importarles en absoluto quiénes son ellos dos, bailan a su lado al ritmo hipnótico de la música.

Pese a todo pronóstico, Tom une sus miradas por encima del multicolor mar de luces estroboscópicas que bañan la pista de baile por encima de sus cabezas; hay reconocimiento en esos ojos que miran a través de él y leen la excitación de estar ahí, juntos y en ese momento.

Por inercia, sus manos se unen.

_I feel so close to you right now…_

El ambiente está caldeado hasta por encima de los treinta grados, pero no importa; cada pequeño vello en el cuerpo de Bill se eriza mientras una gota de sudor se desliza desde su sien hasta su cuello y se pierde entre los pliegues de su camisa. El mundo a su alrededor se desdibuja y pierde cohesión entre la realidad y la fantasía, pero no importa. Entrelazando sus dedos, Tom lo hala hacia él sin apartar ni por un instante sus ojos de los suyos hasta presionar sus rostros tan de cerca que Bill jura, es su aliento entremezclado lo que respira y los embriaga como no lo hicieron los tragos de una hora antes. Obnubilado, la cabeza le da vueltas.

—Hey… —Rozando sus labios con los suyos, Tom sonríe y contagia a Bill de la energía que fluye a su alrededor; bailando al frenesí de la música, la concurrencia los ignora o finge no saber quiénes son.

«No lo saben», piensa Bill y encuentra en esa idea la liberación que tanto necesitaba para cerrar la brecha entre ambos y unir sus labios en un beso corto.

El mundo no sabe que ellos dos son gemelos y por esa noche pretenden ser sólo Bill y Tom, o Tom y Bill; en realidad, da lo mismo. Son ellos dos haciendo uso de lo que por derecho les pertenece.

Es un sentimiento abrumador el que lo invade en plena pista de baile, pero Tom está ahí para ser su roca de apoyo y lo protege de la marejada que sube y baja a la cadencia de la música.

_It’s a force feel,_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal…_

—Respira, sólo respira —le indica Tom, usando una mano para sujetarlo por la cadera y electrizar cada parte de su cuerpo al simple toque de sus dedos en contacto directo sobre la piel que sobresale del borde de sus pantalones—. Mírame. No me pierdas de vista. Estoy justo aquí. Concéntrate en mí, en nosotros.

Bill así lo hace. Se niega a parpadear; frente a él, su gemelo los guía a ambos a través de los cuerpos sudorosos que se mecen al compás de la melodía y los lleva hasta el centro del remolino que vira a su alrededor en eje contrario al de la tierra.

El menor de los gemelos sólo atina a dejarse llevar, porque ahí, por una milésima de segundo, el tiempo parece detenerse y es eterno.

Tom parece sentirlo por igual, pues de vuelta presiona sus cuerpos lo más cerca posible y sus caderas se fusionan al frente en una sola; siameses, a ese grado llega su cercanía. La intensidad que experimentan juntos así lo hace parecer.

La sala pasa a iluminarse y oscurecer en intervalos irregulares, pero Bill no pierde de vista ni por un momento el resplandor que emana de las pupilas dilatadas de Tom y que hablan de deseo y prohibición, pero también de amor y lo abrumador que éste puede a veces llegar a ser.

Es un mensaje tácito que habla sin palabras; verbalizado es ‘te amo’, pero que ahí, en una simple mirada, significa más de lo que alguna vez podría llegar a ser incluso gritado a viva voz. No puede describirse, pero existe y les pertenece sólo a ellos dos.

_Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall…_

Como en una explosión, las consecuencias dejan de tener importancia y Tom lo vuelve a besar, esta vez a la vista de quien quiera verlo. Bill lo permite, y para los dos, es todo lo que tiene significado en el aquí y el ahora. Nunca antes como en ese instante, se elevan al punto de rozar con los dedos el cielo infinito de libertad.

_And there’s no stopping us right now…_

_I feel so close to you right now._

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
